The Bella Auction
by awriterofthings
Summary: Luke gets Beca a date with Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

Beca was finishing up her shift at the radio station when Luke entered the booth with a smile that said he wanted something. The two had become good friends and Beca knew even after the senior graduated, they would keep in touch.

"How's my favorite DJ doing?" Luke sat down next to Beca.

"What do you want Luke?" Beca leaned back in the swivel chair and turned to face her friend.

Luke's shoulders dropped and he let out a sigh. "This is my last year to get Aubrey Posen to notice me. The Bellas are hosting this auction where you can win a date with them and I was hoping you'd accompany me."

Beca immediately shook her head. "Yeah, no. I'm good."

Luke smiled, knowing how he could talk the brunette into it. "Come on, Chloe will be there and I know you like her just as much as I like Aubrey."

Beca scoffed and turned back to her duties, playing her last mix before another DJ took over for the night. "I do not have a crush on Chloe."

"Then why do you attend the Bella competitions when you claim to hate a cappella? Besides, all the times she's spoken to you, you've become a babbling mess."

"I have not. Shut up," Beca huffed.

"She makes eye contact with you and you forget how to function. Admit it," Luke prodded.

Beca bit her bottom lip as she thought about whether or not to admit her feelings for the redhead that had tried to recruit her into the Bellas. "Okay, I might have a small crush-,"

"Small crush? That's an understatement," Luke laughed. "So will you come?"

"If you're going to beg, then fine. I'll make an appearance."

Luke clapped his hands together. "Great. You'll have fun. I have to go get ready. I'll swing by your dorm to pick you up."

Beca sighed as Luke left the booth. She hoped she hadn't just gotten herself into something that she would regret.

* * *

Beca entered the small auditorium where the Barden Bella Auction was taking place and looked around surprised to see more people than she thought would be there.

Luke pulled Beca over to seats that were a few rows down from the stage. "This is going to be it. I can feel it. If I can get Aubrey to go on a date with me, I can sweep her off her feet."

"Good luck... you'll need it." Beca's few run-ins with the blonde Bella Captain hadn't been pleasant. She really didn't know what Luke saw in her.

Beca watched as said blonde approached the microphone on stage with her co-captain, Chloe. Aubrey tapped the microphone to gain everyone's attention and began to speak but Beca didn't hear anything passed "Thank you all for coming out tonight." The brunette's attention was on Chloe. The redhead was wearing a blue summer dress that Beca had seen her wearing when she had met her at the activities fair. Everything about her was enticing. Beca could seriously see her blue eyes sparkle from where she was sitting.

Luke nudged Beca with his elbow. "You're drooling."

Beca glared at the man. "Shut up."

Things began to get underway and Beca found herself bored and disappointed once Chloe wasn't standing on stage. Her attention didn't return to what was happening until she saw Luke's auction paddle in the air.

"A hundred dollars!" The announcer, Justin yelled.

"One-twenty!" Someone else yelled from the crowd.

Luke frowned and turned his head to see who had yelled that. Wanting to end this quickly, he held the paddle back up and yelled, "Two-hundred dollars!"

"Two-hundred dollars going once….going twice… number fifteen has won a date with Aubrey Posen!"

Aubrey looked surprised that Luke had bid so much just to go on a date with her and smiled as she walked away.

"Next we have Bella co-captain, Chloe Beale!"

Luke grinned and looked at Beca. "Are you going to bid on her?"

"What? No. This whole thing is stupid," Beca stated.

"It's for charity and the other a cappella groups did it, too. It's for fun. Come on. Don't you want a date with the girl you're constantly daydreaming about?"

"Even if I did want to participate, which I don't, I don't have a lot of money on me."

"I've got you," Luke assured her.

"Starting bid for a date with Chloe, fifty dollars!" Justin yelled.

Beca heard someone yell eighty dollars and she glanced over, noticing that it was a jock because of his jersey. "Of course some idiot jock would want to take her out. He probably won't even take her somewhere nice."

"Then you should join in," Luke urged the DJ. "You can take her somewhere nice."

Beca folded her arms across her chest and stared straight ahead, ignoring her friend.

"A hundred dollars!" Someone else yelled.

Luke got an idea and smirked as he raised his paddle. "One-twenty!"

"What are you doing?" Beca asked with wide eyes.

He grinned, mischievously. "I'm winning you a date with Chloe Beale."

"Ohmygod, stop. I can't go on a date with her. She's so out of my league."

"One-forty!" The jock yelled.

"Luke don't be an idiot. You're wasting your money." Beca was terrified at the thought of going on a date with Chloe. She wasn't one for dating and she was rather shy about the whole thing so she could only imagine how awkward she would be around the redhead. "Luke are you listening to me?"

"Nope." Luke raised his paddle. "One-seventy!"

Things quickly escalated up to two-hundred and fifty dollars and Beca was worried that the jock would actually get the opportunity to take Chloe out. She would be lying if she said it didn't make her feel sick to her stomach.

Luke looked over at Beca. "Do you want that jock to get your girl?"

"Of course not… I just-,"

That's all Luke needed before raising his paddle. "Three hundred dollars!"

Beca's eyes widened. "Jesus, Luke. Do you even have that much money?"

"Sold to number fifteen… again!" Justin yelled.

"There," Luke smiled at Beca. "You've got yourself a date."

Beca began to bite the inside of her cheek. What if Chloe was disappointed that it was her and not Luke who was taking her out? What if she took her out but couldn't hold her interest?

"Hey," Luke said. "You okay?"

Beca smiled and nodded. Luke had spent three-hundred dollars to give her this chance. She had no choice but to take Chloe out.

* * *

Half an hour later when the whole thing finally ended, Beca was reluctantly standing with Luke waiting for Aubrey and Chloe to come down to see them.

"This is going to be so awkward," Beca muttered.

"Just relax. Here Chloe comes now."

Beca glanced to where Luke was looking and saw Chloe walking towards them. "Hey, Luke. Two of us? I don't know if you can handle that."

Luke laughed and gave Chloe a small hug. "Hey, Chloe. No, don't worry. You don't have to suffer through a date with me. Beca here actually has a crush on you and didn't have enough guts to tell you."

Beca froze, feeling her face burn from embarrassment. She hadn't expected Luke to just blurt that out. She really wanted to punch him.

Chloe looked at Beca and grinned. "Hi, Beca."

Not trusting her voice, Beca gave a small wave, keeping her eyes anywhere but on Chloe.

"Nice mixes you played earlier today. I enjoyed them."

"Thanks," Beca said, still not looking at Chloe.

"I see Aubrey," Luke said. "I'll catch you guys later."

Beca wanted to stop Luke from leaving her but it was too late, he was already gone.

Chloe linked her arm with Beca's and began to walk out of the auditorium. "You can relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm relaxed," Beca said.

Chloe laughed and pulled Beca over to a bench that was outside by the building they had just exited. "So a crush, huh?"

The brunette wasn't sure how to respond to that as she sat down with Chloe, noticing that the redhead wasn't unlinking their arms. "Um… Luke was just messing around."

Chloe grinned, knowing that Beca was lying. She had caught the brunette staring at her from time to time and Luke had already given it away a few weeks ago when he asked her what she thought of Beca. "All right, we'll have to figure out when you want to do this date thing."

Beca began to scratch at an imaginary spot on her jeans. "You don't have to go on a date with me."

"Oh, you don't want to hang out with me?" Chloe asked, feigning hurt.

"No, I do," Beca quickly said. "I mean… I'm just sure you have better things to do."

"Well, I want to go on a date with you," Chloe said. "I'll let you come up with something and then you can call me. You still have my number, right? I remember giving it to you a few weeks ago. I also remember never receiving a call."

Beca ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Sorry, I just… I thought you gave it to me to be nice."

Chloe nudged Beca with her shoulder. "No, I gave it to you because I wanted you to call me. Let me see your phone."

Beca pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Chloe who promptly texted herself from the number. "There. Now I have your number. If you decide to not call me this time, I can track you down."

"I'll call," Beca promised with a small smile.

"Good." Chloe stood up and brushed her jeans off. "So date on for this weekend?"

Beca nodded. "I'll text you the details."

"Awesome. See you later, Becs." Chloe walked off, heading back into the auditorium and Beca smiled to herself, pleased with how things had gone.

As the brunette was replaying what had happened in her head, she felt a flick to her temple. "Ow." She turned her head and glared at Luke. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were daydreaming about your lady love. I said hi and you didn't hear me. So how'd it go?"

Beca grinned. "I have a date with her this weekend."

Luke patted her on the back. "You're welcome."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Thank you for being obnoxious and getting me a date with Chloe Beale."

"You're welcome," Luke said. "So where are you going to take her?"

Beca sighed. "I have no idea but I want to make it the best date she's ever been on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Beca had finished getting dressed in her best pair of jeans and fanciest plaid button up shirt. Her date with Chloe was supposed to start in thirty minutes and she was beyond nervous. She hoped she could impress the redhead. There was a knock at her door and she went to go answer it, smiling when she saw Luke holding out his car keys for her to take.

"Thank you!" Beca took the keys. "I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Are you nervous?" Luke asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Very. What if I say or do the wrong thing?" Beca asked. "I don't want to ruin this chance to maybe get her to be my girlfriend."

"Don't try too hard. Just be yourself and she'll definitely be wanting a second date. Where have you finally decided to take her?"

"Mini-golfing and dinner," Beca replied.

Luke laughed. "Mini-golfing? Why?"

"We've been texting back and forth and she happened to mention how her family used to go mini-golfing all the time and that she missed it. I figured I'd take her. Anyway, how was your date with Aubrey?" Luke had taken Aubrey out last night but they hadn't talked about it yet.

"I think she was surprised by how much we actually had in common," Luke replied. "We have another date next week."

"Congratulations," Beca replied, happy for her friend.

"Thanks. Now all you have to do is not mess up and we can go on double dates."

"Let me survive this date before we start talking about double dates. I better get going." Beca picked up her phone from the nightstand and left her dorm with Luke.

* * *

Beca was standing outside of Chloe's apartment door trying to calm her nerves before she knocked on the door. As she stood there running her mantra of "don't fuck this up" through her head, the door swung open.

Aubrey Posen stood before Beca with an intimidating glare and her arms folded across her chest. "You've been standing here for like five minutes. Are you thinking about bailing on my best friend?"

"What? No. I wouldn't do that. I just... I'm a bit early so I was waiting." That wasn't a total lie. Beca was early by a few minutes.

Aubrey gave Beca an uncertain look but stepped aside to let her into the apartment. "Chloe's still getting ready." The blonde looked Beca up and down. "She puts a little more effort into it."

Beca looked down at her tight-fitting dark jeans, her tank top and her black and blue plaid shirt that she chose because it matched Chloe's eyes. A lot of closet raiding had been done for this outfit. She had even retired her beaten up boots to put on her cleanest pair of converse.

"Where are you taking her?" Aubrey asked.

"It's a surprise," Beca stated, wishing Chloe would come out and save her.

"For Chloe, not me," Aubrey pointed out. "Where are you taking her? I need to know for emergency purposes."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Aubrey continued staring at Beca as she waited for an answer to her question.

"Mini-golfing and dinner at The Cravings."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "The Cravings? Why?"

Beca tucked her hands into her pockets. "It's fancy enough to be considered romantic but casual enough for us to have a good time without feeling out of place."

"You actually put thought into this," Aubrey said, impressed. "Chloe loves mini-golfing."

"I know... she mentioned it in passing once." Beca started to relax now that Aubrey wasn't staring her down.

Aubrey dropped her arms down to her side. "And you listen when she speaks. Okay, big improvement on the people she usually crushes on."

Beca smiled. "Crushes on?"

Aubrey sighed. "Are you really that dense? Chloe's had a crush on you for a while. She just thought you weren't interested because you never gave her the time of day."

Beca's eyes widened. "I thought she was just being nice because we have a mutual friend."

"Well she likes you for some strange reason or another. Don't hurt her or I'll smash those stupid headphones I see you wearing all the time to pieces."

"Aubrey," Chloe chided as she approached the two. "Stop threatening her."

"I was just letting her know how the date better go," Aubrey said before walking to the living room and sitting down. "Have fun."

"We will," Chloe said before pulling Beca out of the apartment. "Sorry about her."

"It's okay," Beca assured her. "She's just looking out for you."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, she's basically the over-protective sister that I've never wanted." She linked her fingers with Beca's and the brunette was caught off guard by the action. "So where are we going?"

Beca snapped her attention away from their hands and back to Chloe. "You'll find out when we get there." When they reached the car that Beca was borrowing from Luke, she opened the door for the redhead. "This is Luke's car so if there's anything gross or embarrassing inside, it doesn't reflect my character at all."

Chloe giggled. "Don't worry. I won't hold you accountable for anything I find in this car."

Beca smiled at the redhead and closed the door before moving to the driver's side, taking the time to calm her nerves before she reached got into the car.

"So I've been wondering something," Chloe began as Beca backed out of the parking spot.

"What's that?" Beca asked.

"If Luke had never won you this date, would you have ever asked me out?"

Beca glanced at the redhead before looking back at the road. "I probably wouldn't have, but only because I had no idea that you were interested."

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's lap and the brunette was glad there weren't any cars near her at the moment because she was sure she would've caused an accident. "Well now you know."

"Yeah." Beca squeezed the steering wheel as she tried to remain cool. "Now I know."

Chloe began to trace patterns on Beca's thigh as the brunette drove. "Luke came by to see me before our date tonight. You're basically like a little sister to him. He told me you liked me _a lot_ and that if I hurt you, he'd be extremely upset with me."

"Ohmygod," Beca mumbled, immediately turning red.

Chloe stopped tracing patterns on Beca's thigh for a moment. "Don't be embarrassed. He cares about you."

"What'd he say?" Beca asked. "He didn't threaten you or anything did he?"

Chloe chuckled. "He was sweet, actually. He didn't want to threaten me so he was basically like, 'Don't hurt her all right? She doesn't show it, but she's sensitive and… just don't hurt her.' That was the extent of it. But neither of you have anything to worry about." Chloe commenced the tracing of patterns on Beca's thigh. "I like you a lot too."

Beca smiled and Chloe turned on the radio so the two could listen to music in silence as they continued to their destination.

* * *

Beca pulled up in front of the mini-golfing center and barely had time to fully park before Chloe was out of the car. Laughing at how excited the redhead seemed, Beca exited the car and gestured to the park. "I hope this is okay. You said you missed it."

"This is great!" Chloe turned to look at the brunette with a big smile. She had told her last two exes about how she loved mini-golfing but neither of them had bothered to take her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Be warned, though, I might be the worst at this golfing thing."

"It's okay. I'll teach you."

Beca feigned excitement. "Private lessons from _the_ Chloe Beale?"

Chloe smirked and playfully shoved the brunette before linking their arms together. "Come on. I want to get started. I might be a little off my game. It's been months since I've played."

* * *

"Off your game my ass," Beca huffed as Chloe easily got her ball through the obstacle.

Chloe winked as she moved to stand beside Beca. "I guess I never lost my touch."

Beca placed her ball down and concentrated on hitting it through the hole while a pendulum swung back and forth. She hit the ball and it was knocked away by the obstacle. "Why is the first one this hard? Shouldn't it be super easy until a few holes in?"

Chloe picked up the ball and grinned at Beca. "Just this once I'll let you start over from this spot." She set the ball down and moved behind Beca. "Let me help you." She placed her hands on Beca's shoulders and began to massage them. "First off, relax. You're golfing not diffusing a bomb."

Beca laughed and immediately relaxed under Chloe's insistent fingers. Her brain then caught up with what was going on and she tensed up again. Chloe freakin' Beale was giving her massage.

"Geez, maybe I'll give you a real massage after dinner. You're stiff."

Beca cleared her throat. "I'm good just really focused on this game."

Chloe moved so that her body was pressed against Beca's and she placed her hands over the brunette's. "Okay, you want to watch how the pendulum swings and right as it crosses the hole, you hit the ball, okay?"

Beca was trying to concentrate on Chloe's words but all she could focus on was the fact that Chloe was pressed up against her and that... "You smell good."

Chloe chuckled. "Thanks. Now pay attention." Chloe repeated her earlier words and then helped Beca hit the golf ball passed the pendulum and through its target.

"I actually made it!" Beca wasn't expecting to actually get it right the second time.

Chloe laughed and pulled Beca towards the next hole. "I hope you've got the hang of it. My competitive side is going to come out now."

"Bring it. I've totally got this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Chloe was texting on her phone when Beca finally arrived almost twenty minutes later. She smiled and put the phone away. "Nice of you to join me."

Beca rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face as she placed her golf ball down to attempt the last hole. "I didn't want to show you up on our first date and ruin my chances of another."

Chloe laughed. "Are you saying you let me win?"

Beca shrugged. "Maybe… maybe not." Beca focused on the task at hand, hitting the ball and watching as it missed its intended target.

"Oh yeah, you definitely _let _me win," Chloe said sarcastically.

Beca glared at the redhead playfully. "Come on. We need to head to dinner." She retrieved the golf ball and turned to look at Chloe who was smiling. "Go ahead. You can gloat."

"I won't gloat," Chloe promised. "Even though you were doing a lot of trash talking and claiming to be the best."

Beca bumped Chloe playfully with her shoulder. "I was building up my confidence. I didn't mean any of it. I just figured if I talked the talk I'd be able to walk the walk, you know?"

Chloe beamed. "That didn't really work out for you because I totally kicked your ass."

"What happened to not gloating?" Beca asked.

"I know I just… I totally owned you. Okay, done gloating now. Feed me."

Beca chuckled lightly as they made their way to the booth to return their golfing items. "I don't know if I want to feed you now. You haven't been very nice."

Chloe feigned innocence. "I'm sorry. I'll start being nice."

They dropped their items off at the booth and made their way back to the car. Beca opened the car door for Chloe and the redhead smiled as she got into the car. Beca closed the door and smiled big as she made her way to the other side. This was definitely looking to be a great date and she hoped it continued on this way.

As Beca pulled onto the road and headed to the restaurant her phone began to ring. She ignored it and Chloe picked it up from the cup holder it was resting in. "It's your mom."

"I never use my phone when I'm driving," Beca explained. "You can answer it and tell her that I'm driving... if you don't mind."

Chloe hit 'answer' on the phone and greeted the woman politely. "Hi, Beca's driving right now and wanted me to let you know that she'd call you back... oh, I'm Chloe... yes, that same Chloe. She talks about me, huh? ...Yeah, we're on a date... not exactly. Her friend won her a date with me at this auction we had for charity... No, she didn't have the guts to ask me herself."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Bye, Mom!"

"I think she wants me to stop talking to you," Chloe said into the phone. "Uh..." Chloe looked at Beca before giving her attention back to the phone. "Yeah, she's making the face."

"What face? I don't have a face."

"Bye. It was nice talking to you," Chloe said before ending the call. "She's nice. She seemed to know exactly who I was."

Beca shrugged. "I may have mentioned you to her once or twice." She pulled up to the restaurant and looked over at Chloe. "This place is cool, right because we can totally go somewhere else if you want."

Chloe smiled at how nervous Beca seemed as she waited for a response. "It's perfect, Beca. I love this place. You're two for two tonight." Chloe exited the car and Beca smiled to herself before following.

* * *

Beca was sitting at the table while Chloe freshened up in the bathroom. She hoped everything was going well and that the redhead hadn't decided to escape the rest of their date. She knew Chloe wasn't that type of person but she still couldn't help but worry. She busied herself by sipping her drink and picking at her appetizer while she waited for Chloe to return.

After another five minutes, Chloe finally returned with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry," she said, sheepishly. "I called Aubrey and she wanted every detail up to this point."

Beca smiled, relieved that Chloe was still at the restaurant. "I was starting to think you bailed."

"Definitely not. I'm looking forward to that goodnight kiss." Chloe winked at the brunette and laughed as Beca's eyes widened.

Beca was forming a response when the waiter returned with their food. Once he made sure they were all set, he walked off leaving them to enjoy their meal.

"I have to admit. It's been awhile since I've been on a proper date," Chloe said as she picked up her fork. "I'm usual taken to small cafés or fast food places."

Beca was astonished by this revelation. If someone wasn't willing to take the time to plan out an amazing date or at least take Chloe somewhere nice, then they definitely weren't worth the redhead's time. "Seriously?"

Chloe nodded. "It's not too horrible. I'm not high maintenance or anything. I'm just not used to this level of amazingness during a date. I mean, you took my mini-golfing. I think this date definitely makes my top three dates."

"Well maybe I need to take you on more so I can just take over those next two spots." Beca's eyes immediately fell to her plate and she began to poke at her food not sure if Chloe even wanted another date with her.

Chloe grinned and tilted her head a bit to the side. "How many girlfriends have you had Beca?" Chloe was curious. Beca seemed like a great catch and she definitely couldn't see why anyone would let the brunette slip away from them.

"One," Beca answered. "I'm really picky."

When Chloe realized the younger girl wasn't going to say anything else, she asked another question. "How long were you together?"

"A year," Beca answered. "We broke-up right before I started to go to Barden."

"Oh, did she not want to do the long-distance thing?"

"Uh, no… she didn't want to do the me thing. She said she tried to make it work but we were two different people."

"Not to sound like an ass but I'm glad that it didn't work out," Chloe said with a grin and a wink. "So you're picky, huh? What made me special enough to get your attention?"

"You were practicing a song on the campus lawn with your a cappella group. Your voice made me stop and I've been enamored ever since. When Luke introduced us at that party for the first time, I was beyond nervous."

Chloe laughed lightly. "I don't think that part has changed," she said referring to the brunette's nervousness.

"Well you're all kinds of amazing," Beca stated. "It's hard not to be nervous."

"Hey," Chloe chided lightly. "You're just as amazing. I'll admit to being a tad bit nervous myself. I'm just better at hiding it. I don't want you ending up deciding I'm not as great as you thought."

"You're definitely better than what I thought," Beca grinned and gave the redhead a wink of her own.

* * *

"So tonight was great." Beca stopped at Chloe's apartment door wishing she had planned another activity. It was still early and she wasn't ready to part from the redhead yet.

Chloe smiled in agreement. "It definitely was."

Beca ran a hand through her hair, nervously. "We should do this again… the whole go on a date thing… if you want."

"I want," Chloe replied, teasingly. "I think I've thrown enough hints that I want a repeat."

Beca bit her bottom lip and her gaze trailed down to Chloe's lips before she looked back into her eyes. She felt herself move forward and couldn't believe she was actually going for it. Their lips met for two seconds and they pulled away

Chloe didn't allow Beca to move too far away from her before she was pulling her in for another kiss. It was just as innocent as the first and Chloe ended it within a few seconds. "Did you want to come in for a bit? We can talk some more… or whatever."

Beca smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

Chloe fished her key out of her purse and opened the door. Upon entering her shared apartment with Aubrey, she was relieved when she noticed how quiet it was. She flipped the light on and stepped aside to let Beca in before closing the door. She smiled when she saw a sticky note on the door.

_At Stacie's. Enjoy having the place to yourself. _

Beca blushed furiously as Chloe read the note aloud. Chloe left the note where it was and pulled Beca into the living room. She kicked off her shoes and grabbed the remote before settling down on the couch.

Beca sat down on the other end and Chloe laughed. "Get over here, Beca. I want to cuddle."

"Cuddle?" Beca repeated. She definitely wasn't someone who cuddled.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Did you think we were going to make-out or have sex?"

"What? No… not at all. That never even crossed my mind," Beca stuttered out. The brunette always felt awkward when someone tried to invade her space by cuddling with her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

Chloe laughed and patted the space beside her. "I'm kidding. Closer."

Obeying the redhead's order, Beca scooted closer to Chloe until their arms were touching.

Chloe stopped flipping channels at an interesting looking movie that involved sword-fighting and Beca was relieved that she wasn't going to have to sit through reality television or something equally as displeasing.

Beca stiffened when Chloe linked their arms together and rested her head on her shoulder. She relaxed after a few seconds and found that she actually enjoyed cuddling with Chloe.

Both girls got lost in the movie and once it was over Chloe checked the time. "It's late. You should just stay the night. You can have my room."

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch," Beca said.

"I'll be in Aubrey's room," Chloe assured her. "If you stay, you'll get breakfast in the morning."

Beca grinned. "How can I say no to that?"

Chloe stood up, happily and gestured towards her room. "Let me change and get you something comfortable to sleep in."

"Thanks," Beca said as Chloe walked off.

Beca pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly called Luke.

"It's about damn time," Luke answered. "I expected a call after your date but you left me hanging. Did everything go well? Please tell me you managed to ask for a second date?"

"The date never really ended," Beca answered. "I'm still with her. We were watching a movie. And yes, I did actually ask her on a second date. She surprisingly said yes."

"Wait, backtrack. Are you at her apartment?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but no we aren't going to do whatever you're thinking," Beca answered. "We're just hanging out. Chloe's a really chill person and I like her even more after tonight.. Anyway, I just wanted to call you to say thank you. I really appreciate you getting me the opportunity to go on a date with her. I'm hoping I can manage to not mess this up."

"You'll be fine," Luke said. "Chloe's the type of person who can deal with a lot."

"Hey, I'm offended by that." Beca felt a dip in the couch and turned her head surprised to see Chloe had returned. "I have to go but we'll talk later." Beca looked sheepishly at Chloe. "Luke."

Chloe smiled. "I figured." She handed Beca clothes to change into before standing up. "Come on. I'll show you to my domain."

Beca followed Chloe to her bedroom and wasn't surprised by how organized and decked out it was with posters and pictures. "This is nice."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled. "And thanks again for tonight." The older girl placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." She began to leave but then stopped, turning back to face Beca. "And I think you're a pretty chill person too," she said before disappearing down the hall to Aubrey's room.

Beca smiled and blushed at having her conversation with Luke overheard. She quickly changed and turned off the light before getting into Chloe's bed. She was replaying their date in her head when she heard the door close. She sat up quickly and could make out Chloe's form in the dim lighting from outside.

"Sorry," Chloe said as she got onto the bed. "I just decided that I'd rather sleep here."

"Oh," Beca said. "Did you want me to go sleep on the couch?"

Chloe pulled Beca down but left a space between them so she wouldn't make the brunette to uncomfortable. "You can stay. Night."

"Um, okay. Night." Beca laid silently on the bed staring at the ceiling and within minutes she could hear the even breathing signaling that Chloe was asleep. As she laid still, not wanting to move and wake the redhead up, Chloe shifted in her sleep and threw an arm over Beca's stomach as she cuddled up to her.

Finding herself relaxing from the contact, Beca thought about where she would take Chloe for their next date as she finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
